BALADA AKAKURO
by aishary
Summary: Cinta bakal bikin kalian jadi 'budak' sesuatu yang kalian cintai. Frasa ini benar. At least, di kasus saya, saya sepenuhnya menyadari betapa saya selalu berusaha membuat AKAKURO bahagia. AKAKURO as always. Warning inside. Happy AKAKURO Day. Happy AKAKURO Week. And Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Gado-gado!**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **hanya kumpulan drabble singkat yang di-post di grup fesbuk**

 **Oo0oO**

 **BALADA MINUMAN KESEHATAN**

Tetsuya menatap datar. Cairan itu bergolak kencang membentuk pusaran. Deru halusnya nyaris hilang tak terdengar. Netra langit semakin beku saat warna cairan itu semakin menyala terang.

Bibir tipis tertarik semili ke kanan. _'Sebentar lagi.'_

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang. "Tetsu-chan? Sedang apa di dapur malam-malam?!"

Tetsuya menoleh, dan mendapati sang ibu menatapnya heran. "Sedang membuat sambutan spesial untuk Sei-kun, Ibu."

"Seijuurou-kun mau ke sini?!" Ibu memastikan. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Selepas kepergian Ibu, Tetsuya melirik jam dinding. Bibirnya kembali menyungging senyum tipis. Jari telunjuk terulur ke depan, lalu menyentuh penuh penekanan.

KLIK!

Tetsuya mematikan blender, tepat saat bel pintu rumahnya berdering kencang. Tetsuya menuang jus itu ke gelas, dan sama sekali tidak terkejut saat pinggangnya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Aku pulang, Sayang." Seijuurou berbisik mesra.

Tetsuya hanya melirik sekilas. "Selamat datang, Sei-kun."  
"Apa itu?" Seijuurou penasaran.  
"Isotonik untuk Sei-kun." Tetsuya mengangsurkan gelasnya. "Ramuan mujarab penambah stamina & peningkat kesehatan."

Mungkin karena dapur sedikit remang, atau sedang kelelahan dan malah terbuai perhatian sang tunangan, Seijuurou tidak menyadari jus itu berpendar mencurigakan. Tanpa sedikit pun curiga, Seijuurou langsung menenggak jus buatan Tetsuya.

Hanya sedetik. Seijuurou mendelik. Lalu melesat ke wastafel. Meludahkan si jus ajaib, bahkan sebelum sempat dia telan sama sekali. Lidah dijulurkan panjang2 di bawah kran, lalu diguyur air sampai perutnya kenyang.

"Jus apa itu, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou berang.  
"Minuman kesehatan." Tetsuya menjawab datar. "Dari berbagai bumbu dapur dicampur jamu temulawak dan beras kencur."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?!" Seijuurou menuntut.

Tetsuya mendengus. "Biar Sei-kun tahu betapa pahitnya hatiku."

"Dengan minuman itu?!" Seijuurou melotot. "Rasanya nano-nano. Pahit, pedas, asem, lebih buruk daripada racun. Orang mati saja bisa bangun kalau minum itu."

"Anggap saja itu hukuman." Tetsuya menjawab datar.  
"Apa salahku?!" Seijuurou protes.  
"Karena selalu meninggalkanku tiap malam minggu, dan malah apel saat malam jum'at." Tetsuya cemberut berat. "Sei-kun pikir aku kuntilanak?!"

Seijuurou cengo. Detik berikutnya, seringai serigala terbit secerah fajar. "Kalau itu maumu, Sayang." Lebih cepat dari yang diduga, Seijuurou sudah menggendong Tetsuya. "Kita terbang ke Raja Ampat, malam ini juga. Aku ingin menghabisimu sampai dua minggi ke depan. Dan jangan harap bisa pulang."

Seijuurou melenggang keluar dapur. Lalu pada Ibu yang melongo di lorong, Seijuurou berpamitan sebelum menutup pintu.

"Saya izin menculik putra kesayangmu, Ibu. Terima kasih atas pengertian Ibu. Selamat malam."

 **~ ~ TAMAT ~ ~**

A/N : ditulis dengan modifikasi sana sini, inspired by drama India di tivi. Di-post di grup Pecinta Akakuro di fesbuk, 23 Februari 2017.

 **Oo0oO**

 **TES KONSENTRASI**

Cuya : "Sei-kun, aku punya tes bagus."  
Sei (sibuk melototin bursa saham) : "Tes apaan, Sayang?"  
Cuya : "Tes konsentrasi. Sei-kun harus coba."  
Sei (masih sibuk melototin bursa saham) : "Oke."  
Cuya : "Tapi jawabnya harus cepet. Ga boleh mikir lama2."  
Sei : "Iya, Sayang."

Ronde 1  
Cuya : "Kertas HVS warnanya apa?"  
Sei : "Putih."  
Cuya : "Awan warnanya apa?"  
Sei : "Putih"  
Cuya : "Tissu warnanya apa?"  
Sei : "Putih."  
Cuya : "Sapi minumnya apa?"  
Sei : "Susu"  
Cuya : "Salah. Sapi minumnya air, Sei-kun."  
Sei melirik Cuya, berdehem sekali, tetap berusaha stay cool.

Ronde 2  
Cuya : "Rambut Reo-nee warnanya apa?"  
Sei : "Hitam."  
Cuya : "Tulisan ini warnanya apa?"  
Sei : "Hitam."  
Cuya : "Aspal warnanya apa?"  
Sei : "Hitam."  
Cuya : "Kelelawar tidurnya kapan?"  
Sei : "Malam."  
Cuya : "Salah. Kelelawar bobo'nya siang."  
Sei melongo. Kening mengerut lantaran salah terus. Tetep _stay cool_ lihat bursa saham, padahal kuping sudah tegak mendengarkan.

Ronde 3  
Cuya : "Ini ronde terakhir, Sei-kun."  
Sei : "Oke. tanya aja!" (Pasang muka santai sambil menegakkan punggung, membenarkan posisi duduk. Agak berjengit saat Cuya juga ikut menyamankan posisi duduk).  
Cuya : "Cendol warnanya apa?"  
Sei : "Hijau."  
Cuya : "Rambut Midorima-kun warnanya apa?"  
Sei : "Hijau."  
Cuya : "Warna umum daun apa?"  
Sei : "Hijau."  
Cuya : "Macan makannya apa?"  
Sei : "Rumput."  
Cuya : "Dipikir sapi?! Macan makannya daging, Sei-kun!"  
Sei (mendelik tidak terima) : "Emang aku jawab rumput?!"  
Cuya (putar badan, menghadap Sei) : "Sei-kun payah." (Mencibir, lalu mendengus meremehkan). "Konsentrasimu terganggu, Sei-kun."  
Sei (mendecih) : "Gimana nggak keganggu kalo kamu duduknya numpang di pangkuanku, terus gerak-gerak melulu?"

 **~ ~ TAMAT ~ ~**

A/N : ditulis dengan sedikit reparasi (lu kata mobil?) berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Fict ini di-post di grup Pecinta Akakuro di fesbuk, 24 Februari 2017.

 **Oo0oO**

 **BALADA POTONG RAMBUT**

Malam itu, di kediaman keluarga Akashi.

Tetsuya mematut diri di depan kaca. "Sei-kun, rambutku sudah terlalu panjang."

"Ya dipotong, Sayang." Ujar Seijuurou tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bursa saham.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan ke salon Jeng Alex." Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi aku khawatir Jeng Alex sibuk. Aku dengar dia juga mengajar di Sekolah Kejuruan, Sei-kun."

"Telepon saja dulu." Seijuurou menyarankan. "Lebih baik buat janji sebelum pergi."

Tetsuya beranjak ke meja telepon di samping Seijuurou. Lalu menekan kombinasi angka yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Pada nada sambung ketiga, suara seorang wanita menyapa telinga.

"Halo, kediaman Alexandra Gracia. Dengan siapa?"

Tetsuya mengernyit. Suara wanita lain. Bukan Jeng Alex. Samar-samar, Tetsuya juga mendengar banyak suara saling bersahutan. Sepertinya di sana sedang ramai orang.

"Saya Akashi Tetsuya." Jawab Tetsuya gamang.

"Oh, Akashi-san." Sahut suara di seberang. "Saya Satsuki, adik Kak Alex. Ada perlu apa?"

Kening Tetsuya semakin mengerut. Kenapa suara wanita itu serak seperti habis menangis? Kenapa bicaranya gugup dan tergesa-gesa?

"Saya ingin membuat janji dengan Jeng Alex." Jawab Tetsuya. "Saya bermaksud potong rambut besok."

Selama beberapa detik yang -entah bagaimana- menegangkan, Satsuki tidak menjawab. Tetsuya mendadak merasakan firasat buruk

"Maaf, Akashi-san." Sahut Satsuki parau. "Kakak saya sudah tidak bisa membuat janji."

"Oh." Entah kenapa, dada Tetsuya mencelos. "Apa Jeng Alex sangat sibuk besok? Saya bisa membuat janji di hari yang lain."

"Bahkan di hari yang lain." Jawaban itu datang lebih cepat dari yang Tetsuya duga. "Kakak saya baru saja selesai dimandikan, Akashi-san. Dan sekarang sedang dikafani."

Detik itu, jantung Tetsuya seolah berhenti. Lalu berdetak cepat tak terkendali.

"2 minggu yang lalu Kakak saya melahirkan. Tapi siang tadi mendadak pendarahan. Kami sudah berusaha..."

Lanjutan penjelasan itu tak pernah terdengar karena tangan Tetsuya terlanjur lunglai. Meluncurkan telepon ke lantai.

Seijuurou menatap heran pasangan hidupnya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau jatuhkan teleponnya?" Saat Seijuurou menepelkan telepon itu ke telinganya, sambungannya sudah terputus. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Sei-kun." Suara Tetsuya tercekat.

Kening Seijuurou meriak. "Ya?"

"Jeng Alex meninggal dunia." Lirih Tetsuya. "Baru saja."

Seijuurou menghela napas berat. "Aku turut berduka cita." Pandangannya menerawang. "Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu aku potong rambut di sana."

Atmosfer tiba-tiba memberat, saat tak satu pun dari keduanya bicara.

"Eh, Sei-kun." Tetsuya memaksa buka suara, padahal jantungnya berdentam liar.

"Ya?" Seijuurou memaksakan diri menjawab setenang mungkin.

"Kata orang-orang tua jaman dulu..." Ujar Tetsuya pelan. "...Nyawa orang yang akan meninggal sebenarnya sudah tidak diam di raganya sejak 40 hari sebelumnya." Tetsuya berhenti sejenak, mengumpulkan nyali. "Kalau seminggu yang lalu Sei-kun bertemu Jeng Alex. Berarti..."

Kata-kata Tetsuya menggantung di udara. Tak ada yang buka suara. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan mata.

Seijuurou menelan ludah susah payah.

Ah, baru ingat. Malam itu juga malam Jum'at.

 **~ ~ TAMAT ~ ~**

A/N : ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Di-post di grup Pecinta Akakuro di fesbuk, 16 Maret 2017.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Gado-gado**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **Drabble singkat hasil collab bareng author Narakura**

 **~oo0oo~**

 **BALADA TEGAR**

Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Dulu penyayang, sekarang ku pendendam  
Cobalah tebak ini salah siapa, tentu salah abang Sei seorang

Cita citaku menikah dg Sei-kun, walau si Sei-kun tukang main perempuan..  
Jangan ditanya kenapa aku sabar... Karena pantat ku lebar

Hidupku memang bukanlah pengamen, pulang malam hanya untuk bayar kontrakan.  
Nyampe rumah malah ketemu Sei-kun berduaan sama si sialan~

Diriku hanya seorang _bishounen_... Kerja _part time_ di minimarket yg beken..  
Walaupun banyak yang nyuruh jadi model, tapi ku takut mama ngomel

Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang... Dulu ku bayangan sekarang aku gantengan  
Ku yakin karma tu masih jalan... Aku bisa balas dendam sama si Sei-tan

 **o0o**

Sei mamatung. Beku memasung. Hanya menumpu tatap pada entitas biru yang mengulum senyum.

Meski kulit pucatnya tersayat dimana-mana. Meski pipinya menganak sungai air mata. Meski netra langitnya sehampa luar angkasa.

Emperor eyes sedang error. Otak jeniusnya juga tengah tekor.

"Kau tidak akan mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri, Tetsuya." Sei memaksa bicara. "Aku tahu kau secerdas itu."

Tetsuya terkikik geli. Kaki telanjangnya diayun setenang aliran air.  
"Sei-kun tidak pernah melihatku secerdas itu." Dan berhenti beberapa mili sebelum kedua ujung hidung saling menyentuh. "Tapi Sei-kun sudah menghinaku serendah itu."

Sei menggertakkan gigi. "Kau tidak akan bunuh diri, Tetsuya."

"Memang." Tetsuya mengecup dagu Sei. "Apa gunanya orang yang sudah mati bunuh diri lagi?"

Tetsuya mengelus jemari Sei, lalu mengangkatnya tepat ke depan dada. Saat Sei melihatnya, mata belangnya membelalak sempurna.

Sejak kapan gunting merah itu tergenggam di sana? Dengan ujung tajam mengacung ke arah yang tak seharusnya?

"Aku tak pernah ingin bunuh diri, Sei-kun." Tetsuya menyungging senyum sehening petilasan. "Tapi Sei-kun yang membunuhku."

Secepat satu kedipan kelopak mata. Tetsuya maju, tak sampai setengah langkah. Tangan kiri memeluk bahunya. Tangan kanan menggenggam jemari kebasnya. Bahkan masih sempat mencuri kecup bibirnya.

Hilang seluruh daya. Jangankan kemampuan bicara. Cara menghirup udara saja mendadak Sei lupa.

Sementara tubuh Tetsuya terkulai lemah. Lalu meluruh jatuh ke bawah. Dada kirinya berhias gunting merah. Basah, berlumur air dan darah.

 **END**

A/N : collab ngawur via WA bareng Narkura, di-post di grup Pecinta Akakuro, 14 Maret 2017.

 **~oo0oo~**

 **KARENA TETSUYA MILIKKU**

Dia uke yang mempesona  
Cobaan bagi yg memandang  
Kulit putih bagai sinar bulan  
Surai langitnya...tak terganti~

Akulah pengagum ragamu  
Sang Emperor keren tersayangmu  
Lindungi dari seme rendahan yang mengancam.. nodai... sucinya lahirmu~

Karena Tetsuya malaikat biruku  
Tak kan ku biarkan kau jadi rapuh  
Karena Tetsuya belahan jiwaku  
Ku manjakan dia, dengan kasih sayang

Bintang terang itulah dirimu  
Menerangi gelap malamku  
Ku disini berjanji kan selalu ada ... disisimu~

 **o0o**

Tetsuya kehilangan nyaris semua kosakata di kepalanya. Sungguh memalukan bukan? Dia ini mahasiswa sastra. Harusnya dia hapal mati tiap kata yang tercetak di kamus bahasa. Bahkan jika kata itu disinyalir berasal dari negeri tetangga antah berantah.

Tapi Tetsuya hanya bisa tersipu. Diam membatu. Menggigit bibir malu-malu.

Di sana, berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya, Seijuurou menjarah dunianya. Duduk tenang dengan senyum terkembang. Gitar dipeluk lengan. Melantun kidung cinta tanpa sepercik pun suara sumbang.

Lalu Seijuurou mendekat. Tanpa basa basi menggamit jemarinya erat. Dibawa jemari itu ke bibir, lalu dikecup penuh kasih.

"Tetsuya, will you marry me?". Seolah Sang Eros sendiri yang memintanya.

Bahagiakah Tetsuya? Sangat! Hanya saja...

"Tetsuya sensei..." Ujung kausnya ditarik. Tetsuya menunduk, dan mendapati wajah imut anak laki-laki pirang tengah mencebik, nyaris menangis. "Ryota pengen pipis..."

Tetsuya ingin salto sekarang. "Sebentar ya, Ryota-kun. Ditahan dulu bisa kan?"  
Anak itu mengangguk terpaksa.

Tetsuya kontan menghadap Seijuurou. "Sei-kun, apa-apaan ini?!"

"Aku melamarmu, Sayang." Seijuurou menjawab ringan. "Will you marry me?"

Tetsuya menepuk jidatnya. "Sekarang? Saat aku mengajar di TK?" Kepala Tetsuya mendadak pusing. "Aku tau Sei-kun manis meski narsis. Tapi bisa tidak, narsisnya dikondisikan?"

"Tidak bisa, Sayang." Seijuurou menyangkal serta merta. "Karena pesonamu, cantikmu, indahmu, tak pernah terkondisikan dengan benar. Tak sadarkah kau, bahwa hanya aku yang berhak memilikimu?!"

Pipi Tetsuya merah padam. "Tapi, melamarku di TK? Sei-kun pelit sekali. Ga modal."

"Jadi kau ingin dilamar di mana? Puncak Himalaya?" Seijuurou menyeringai. "Asal kita bisa menikah tanpa dilalap Yeti begitu menginjakkan kaki di sana, aku bersedia membawamu ke mana saja."

Hati Tetsuya melambung ke awang-awang. Baru akan melontar balasan, teriakan sumbang di belakang punggungnya menghancurkan segala angan.

"TETSUYA SENSEEEII... RYOTA PIPIS DI CELANAAA!"

Tetsuya ingin kayang sekarang!

 **END**

A/N : Hasil collab again, saya dan Narakura. Inspired by Wanita Ingin Dimengerti-nya Ada Band.


	3. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER** **:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : T** **, T+, M**

 **Genre :** **Campur-campur :**

 **1\. Humor (banyak)**

 **2\. Hurt (dikit)**

 **3\. Drama (keknya ada)**

 **4\. Misteri (boleh, kapan-kapan bisa dibuat)**

 **5\. Romance (pasti dung!)**

 **6\. Dkk (soalnya sekarang blom ada)**

 **Warning :** **BL, YAOI, (maybe) Typos, & OOC!**

 **.**

' **Balada' ini penuh sama stori-stori singkat AKAKURO yang pernah saya post di fesbuk, dan yang belum sempat saya post.**

' **Balada' ini, nggak punya target yang jelas soal berapa banyak chapter yang bakal nampang, soalnya saya sendiri belum punya niatan berhenti nulis tentang AKAKURO, samsek!**

 **Jadi kemungkinan bakal molor sepanjang jalan kenangan… XD**

' **Balada' ini, adalah manifestasi, perwujudan rasa cinta saya pada pair 'sutjih' dan 'direstui' ini**

 **Like I said before…**

" **Cinta bakal bikin kalian jadi budak sesuatu yang kalian cintai"**

 **Ungkapan ini benar, at least di kasus saya, saya sangat menyadari betapa saya selalu berusaha membuat AKAKURO bahagia.**

 **Saya bahagia jika AKAKURO bahagia**

 **Meski terkadang 'bahagia' sendiri punya banyak sekali makna…**

 **.**

 **Luangkan waktu sejenak…**

 **Siapkan minum dan sneak…**

 **Bebaskan angan…**

 **Mari 'terbang' bersama-sama,**

 **Mengantar bahagia bersama 'pair' tercinta**

 **Selamat memeriahkan AKAKURO DAY & AKAKURO WEEK**

 **.**

 **Seijuurou selalu jadi milik Tetsuya**

 **Tetsuya sudah pasti milik Seijuurou**

 **Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, sepenuhnya milik TadaFuji Sensei**

 **.**

 **BALADA AKAKURO**

 **By ARY**

 **Enjoy!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**BALADA SUARA HATI**

 **[Seijuurou's POV]**

Bagi Seijuurou, Tetsuya adalah keindahan tak bercela.

Sebentuk entitas semurni mutiara. Sebening permata. Sesuci mata air surga. Bahkan jika Azaziel sendiri turun, membangun barikade yang lebih kokoh dibanding Tembok Besar Cina demi menutupi mata setannya dari pesona Tetsuya, Seijuurou yakin hidungnya masih peka menghirup aromanya. Telinganya masih segila pujangga merindukan kidung-kidung cinta. Otaknya masih sejenius pelukis Monalisa saat menggurat dan mengukir cantik rupa sang pembelenggu jiwa. Hatinya masih berdeyut-deyut, merintih perih, memanggil-manggil, merapal, mendo'a satu nama. Sentuhannya memuja, tubuhnya mendamba, jiwanya menghamba. Tak bisa dicela. Seijuurou hanya terlalu 'cinta'.

Jika Romeo rela mati demi Juliet di akhir cerita, Seijuurou rela berkalang asam sianida sejak awal kisahnya.

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 29 Agustus 2017 [saat saya teracuni hawa asing bertajuk "Seijuurou memuja Tetsuya"]

.

 **BALADA SUARA HATI**

 **[Tetsuya's POV]**

Bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou adalah keindahan tak bercela.

Dipetik langsung dari pohon cahaya. Diwarnai dengan senja. Dilukis laksana mahakarya. Digurat serupawan dewa. Diukir segagah pahlawan-pahlawan Sparta. Dianugerahi kasta setinggi raja diraja. Membuat Tetsuya merendah sadar akan derajat rakyat jelata. Mata mengatakan Seijuurou nyata. Tapi jemari menjeritkan maya. Hingga saat mantra 'cinta' ditiupkan sang pujaan ke telinga, sampai detak jantung kesekian juta tak lantas membuat Tetsuya percaya.

Bahwa tertutup sudah spasi diantara jemari, terpenjara sudah tubuhnya diantara lengan-lengan berisi, terbungkam sudah bibir berpagut di bawah napas surgawi, bahkan mustahil pula hati dan jiwanya kabur dari bui kelas berat atas tuduhan 'cinta sampai mati'. Saat Seijuurou mengucap sumpah setia, diiringi puji-puji mesra seantero gereja, Tetsuya yakin, kisahnya lebih indah dari Itik Buruk Rupa.

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 29 Agustus 2017 [saya post di hari yang sama, dalam kondisi _'teracuni'_ yang sama pula]

.

 **Bonus aja!**

 **BALADA PINTU HATI**

 **[Seijuurou's POV]**

Dari jaman kakek moyangnya nenek moyang, baru pertama kali ini Seijuurou dikibulin sama pepatah yang usianya setua jaman Renaissans.

' _Banyak jalan menuju Roma'_

Memang benar. Mau lewat mana? Venesia? Vatikan? Atau cara instan dari kantong ajaib? Silakan pilih! Seijuurou bahkan sudah menginterpretasi pepatah itu dalam versinya sendiri dan menasbihkannya sebagai prinsip hidup yang haram dilupakan, dilanggar, apalagi dieliminasi sampai mati.

Bahwa _'Apapun yang aku inginkan pasti aku dapatkan, tanpa terkecuali!'_

Tapi Seijuurou khilaf. Seumur hidup prinsipnya nggak pernah salah, bikin cowok itu benar-benar lupa kalau ada hukum alam yang lebih mustahil terelakkan.

Bahwa _'selalu ada pengecualian untuk segala hal'._

Sampai dia ngalamin sendiri, berhadapan sama situasi yang bikin vertigo mendadak, dampaknya ngeri banget kayak terjangkit penyakit kronis, masih pula nyisain dua pilihan final, _dead or alive._

Semua itu hanya gara-gara seorang cowok super biasa, bukan siapa-siapa, apalagi dari keluarga yang punya segalanya.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mungkin bisa saja dianggap kebetulan kalau hanya di mata Seijuurou, Tetsuya ini punya aura yang memikat. Wajahnya indah, senyumnya mempesona, fisiknya cantik, pribadinya mengagumkan. Itu artinya, Seijuurou memang positif jatuh cinta.

Masalahnya, cowok biasa ini (entah niat atau nggak) berhasil ngebentuk sebatalion pasukan _pria miris_ _ber_ _hati teriris_. Udah kayak gitu, masih ada aja pria yang berderet-deret antri mendaftar sebagai _tentara berani patah hati_.

Seijuurou sama sekali nggak masalah punya banyak saingan. Mereka itu cuma kerikil. Disentil dikit, langsung mencelat. Tapi, melihat total jumlah korban penolakan Tetsuya –yang diprediksi akan terus melonjak dalam waktu dekat- menjejalkan fakta yang harus Seijuurou telan paksa.

Memang banyak jalan menuju Roma. Tapi 'nyaris' tak ada kunci yang mampu membuka gembok hati Tetsuya.

 _Kampret lah!_

Seijuurou malah udah mikirin banyak cara. Dari yang kuno sampai kekinian. Dari yang _ndeso_ sampai yang _ngutho._ Dari yang norak sampai keren. Dari yang romantis sampai tragis. Tapi semuanya lewat. Bablas! Nggak ngaruh, Gan!

Contohnya nih ya, pas Seijuurou niat ngapel. Gaya _gentleman,_ bawa bunga sama _vanilla milkshake,_ naik si kuda merah tercinta, niatnya ngajak kencan sang pujaan jiwa. Baru juga pintu dibuka, belum sempat Seijuurou ngucap salam, Tetsuya sudah nyerobot, nuduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Akashi-kun mau apa ke sini? Bawa-bawa bunga segala. Mau nebus tanah di belakang biar bisa ditanemin bunga? Kan sudah aku bilang, tanah itu nggak dijual. Itu satu-satunya warisan orang tuaku. Jangan suka ngerebut warisan orang, Akashi-kun. Nanti kualat!"

Astaga!

"Gue ke sini sebenarnya buat nebus elo, Nyet! Mau gue lamar, gue jadiin ratu di istana gue. Jangankan haram dijual, itu tanah warisan mau elo tarik sampai seluas hutan Amazon juga bakal gue jabanin! Dan nggak bakal ada yang berani ngusik, apalagi nyuri. Yang penting lo mau terima cinta gue, itu cukup!"

Maunya bilang begitu, apalah daya Seijuurou terlanjur cengo.

Jadi bawa bunga dan minuman _high fat_ sama sekali nggak mempan, Seijuurou ganti strategi. Nggak bawa apa-apa, cukup modal kata-kata cinta.

"Tetsuya." Suara sama tampang dibuat semelankolis mungkin.

"Jika bidadari surga pernah mampir ke dunia, pasti cantiknya tertinggal di wajahmu. Jika dewi kahyangan pernah berkunjung ke dunia, pasti wanginya tertinggal di tubuhmu. Jika peri-peri pernah bermain ke dunia, pasti cerianya tertinggal di senyummu. Jika malaikat pernah turun ke dunia, pasti hatinya tertinggal di hatimu. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar jemari sucimu sudi menggenggam jiwa durjanaku?"

 _Wanjir!_ Kelar ngomong begituan, lidah Seijuurou langsung keseleo. Ludahnya terasa pahit pedes seperti habis ngunyah temulawak dicampur kencur tambah parebonus cabe.

Terus, balesannya Tetsuya?

"Akashi-kun mau bilang kalau aku makhluk imitasi? Onderdil dapet dari sisa-sisa makhluk lain? Bukan orisinil? Dikira aku robot? Akashi-kun ngerasa nggak kalau habis ngatain orang tuaku? Akashi-kun ngajak ribut? Mau berantem? Ayo! Di mana?"

"Di ranjang, Sayang."

 _Ya Lord_! Andai Seijuurou bisa nyeplos gitu sebelum jiper duluan. Itu nyusun gombalan butuh tirakat, semedi dan puasa 7 hari 7 malam. Tapi responnya malah pahit bacut!

Seijuurou stress! Frustasi total! Galau akut!

Seijuurou sampai kepikiran bikin cara-cara ekstrim. Bajak semua _channel_ televisi seluruh negeri cuma buat melamar sang pemilik hati, misalnya. Biar sekalian semua orang tahu. Tapi kalau ingat bagaimana reaksi Tetsuya selama ini, Seijuurou terpaksa mikir lagi seribu kali. Lagipula, kalau ditolak di depan publik, kan malu-maluin.

Habis akal. Rindunya menggebu. Cintanya meluap. Hasratnya meletup. Hatinya menjerit. Jiwanya meraung.

Seijuurou _fix_ jadi setengah gila.

Akhirnya gegara udah nggak tahan, pagi itu, benar-benar tanpa membawa apa-apa, cuma pakai kaus oblong, celana kempol selutut, sandal jepit, muka kucel dan rambut model sarang tawon habis kelindes motor, Seijuurou mengetuk pintu rumah Tetsuya.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Tetsuya nongol di depan mata, Seijuurou langsung nyerocos bicara. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tanpa akting.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kau hanya manusia biasa. Keluargamu biasa-biasa saja. Kau bahkan yatim piatu. Tapi siapa kau, bisa-bisanya mengusik hidupku?

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah salah. Aku tidak pernah kalah. Rencanaku selalu berhasil. Ekspektasiku terkendali. Idealismeku tak tertandingi. Prediksiku tepat sasaran. Tapi sejak ada kau, semuanya jadi kacau.

"Segalanya berubah. Aku berantakan. Semua yang aku rencanakan gagal. Prediksiku meleset. Aku migrain tiap menit. Aku insomnia tiap malam. Hanya gara-gara memikirkanmu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana tertekannya aku? Apa kau sadar betapa gilanya bayanganmu mempermainkan aku?

"Mengejarmu sungguh sangat melelahkan, Tetsuya. Berkali-kali aku ingin berhenti. Tapi saat berhenti, aku seperti lupa cara bernapas. Mengharapkanmu terasa menyesakkan. Tapi merelakanmu dimiliki orang lain membuatku lebih memilih mati. Dekat denganmu rasanya sakit. Tapi jauh darimu membuatku sekarat. Bahkan tanpa perlu berpikir, aku rela sakit seumur hidup asal bersamamu hingga sekarat di akhir hayat.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ini yang pertama untukku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Aku tidak mampu memprediksi apapun. Aku bahkan tidak berani menjanjikan apapun. Hanya satu yang aku tahu."

Mata belang Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya. Setetes air mata jatuh...

"Aku cinta kamu. Sekarang. Semoga sampai selamanya."

Jujur. Lugas. Murni dari hati. Tanpa janji, tanpa sodoran mimpi.

Seijuurou tersenyum getir.

Kalau sampai begini hatinya tetap tak teraih, mungkin usia Seijuurou sudah waktunya diakhiri.

A/N : [temanya masih sama sih, _'Seijuurou memuja Tetsuya',_ tapi sengaja saya bikin dengan gaya yang berbeda. Keknya malah ga jelas. XD Yang ini belom sempat dipost di fesbuk.]

.

 **BALADA PINTU HATI**

 **[Tetsuya's POV]**

Seumur hidupnya, Tetsuya tidak pernah berharap jadi buronan. Mimpi saja tidak pernah. Orang dia bukan kriminal. Dia ini warga negara teladan, saudara-saudara!

Tapi banyak orang yang ngejar-ngejar dia.

Padahal dia bukan artis. Mukanya pas-pasan. Suara _fals_ nggak ketulungan. Fisik boncel nggak bisa tinggi, persis tuyul kurang makan. Kalau dijepret pakai kamera, mukanya nge- _blur_ nyaris hilang. Kurang jelek apa dia?

Tapi malah banyak cowok ngantri minta tanda tangan. Masih mending kalau tanda tangannya mahal. Bisa dijual, jadi uang, Tetsuya bisa minta royalti. Lhah, ini? Dibuat ngisi Buku Nikah.

 _Edan!_

Dipikir urusan hidup matinya bakal segampang nyoretin kertas? Suwer! Tetsuya lebih milih disatroni rentenir meski dia nggak punya hutang. Masih mending tarik urat versus om-om sok kaya yang ngebet beli tanah warisan orang tuanya, padahal tanah itu cuma seluas gubuk-gubuk di sawah.

Parahnya, kegiatan kejar-kejaran ini sudah dilakoni Tetsuya sejak umur 15, pas 1 SMA. Ngenes banget nggak sih? Anak SMA masih maen petak umpet. Sampai sekarang, Tetsuya sudah 25. 10 tahun, Bro! Nggak ngidap trauma akut aja udah syukur banget!

Bukannya Tetsuya nutup hati. Bukan juga membuat rasanya mati. Hanya saja, Tetsuya nggak mau gampang percaya. Ditinggal orang tua sejak umur enam belas, melatih Tetsuya menjadi manusia yang berhati-hati dan waspada, terutama masalah cinta. Pesan arang tuanya : "BEDAIN MANA YANG TULUS, MANA YANG MODUS!"

Ibaratnya, Tetsuya memang sebatang kara. Tapi nggak bego, Gan!

Contohnya gini deh…

Pas 2 SMA, Tetsuya pernah ditembak kakel. Namanya Nijimura Shouzou. Ketua OSIS. Kapten basket pula. Tapi _playboy._ Pas pedekate, dia pakai model jinak-jinak merpati. Tapi pas nembak, cowok itu bilang gini.

"Kamu cantik banget. Bibirmu merah, kulitmu halus. Aku nggak tahan pengen nyentuh. Sampai terbawa mimpi berhari-hari. Aku cinta kamu. Aku rela pensiun jadi _playboy_ asal bisa milikin kamu. Kamu mau kan, jadi pacarku?"

Muka Tetsuya memang tetap lempeng, tapi dalam hati dia misuh. Kapten Monyong itu cuma ngincar fisik doang. Pensiun jadi _playboy? Bullshit!_ Otomatis, Tetsuya mikir. Kalau misal kelar Tetsuya nyerahin semua yang Nijimura mau, lalu dia kecelakaan, terus mukanya rusak, ada jaminan Nijimura tetap setia?

Contoh kasus kedua, pas awal kuliah. Tetsuya ditembak Kise Ryota. Kise ini model yang lagi naik daun. Orangnya ganteng tapi kelewat ceria. Gayanya ngartis banget, barang-barangnya _branded_ yang harganya dijamin baru lunas kelar 5 tahun Tetsuya kredit. Sejak kenalan, hobinya ngintilin Tetsuya ke mana-mana.

Tapi pas Kise Ryota ngelihat rumah sederhana Tetsuya, cowok itu bilang gini.

"Aku pengen bawa Kurokocchi pindah dari rumah ini. Kurokocchi terlalu indah. Lagian, masa' calon pacarnya seorang Kise Ryota tinggal di gubuk gini sih? Nggak pantes banget. Kalau Kurokocchi tinggal berdua sama aku, Kurokocchi bakal punya lebih banyak waktu buat memanjakan diri. Aku mampu kok beliin apapun yang Kurokocchi mau. Aku nggak bakal perhitungan sama berapa banyak _budget_ nya, asal Kurokocchi terima aku jadi pacar."

 _Fix._ Kise Ryota cuma ngelihat materi. Karir sebagai model juga nggak jamin awet sampai kakek-kakek. Tambah lagi, dunia artis itu ruwet, pakar bikin pusing. Tetsuya ogah makan hati mulu lihat pacarnya digosipin kesana kemari.

Itu contoh cuma 2. Masih banyak yang lain yang nggak mau Tetsuya sebutin lantaran kasusnya aneh-aneh. Yang jadi target taruhanlah, yang katanya _love at the first sight_ lah, sampai jadi korban _stalker_ lah _,_ Tetsuya udah pernah. Semuanya _bullshit!_ Sampai-sampai bikin Tetsuya capek berusaha percaya.

Saat merenung sendirian, Tetsuya suka nanya. Apa nggak ada yang bisa terima dia apa adanya? Nggak usah lihat fisik. Nggak perlu bawa-bawa materi. Nggak perlu janjiin ini itu. Apa susahnya bilang cinta tanpa pemanis buatan? Tetsuya tuh udah bosan san-san-san!

Sampai Tetsuya ketemu cowok aneh bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Sejak awal, Tetsuya udah ngerasa beda. Aura cowok itu lain. Tetsuya malah sempat nggak mau dekat-dekat. Soalnya ngeri. Tapi sayang, cowok itu ngejar.

Dan ngejarnya nggak tanggung-tanggung. Gigih banget! Nggak mau nyerah biar udah dijutekin, dicuekin, bahkan diusir. Dari yang awalnya ngeri, lama-lama jadi sebel.

Seijuurou itu bikin hidup Tetsuya kacau. Jadwalnya amburadul. Pikirannya nggak fokus. Seolah masih kurang, cowok sok yes itu juga berani setor muka tiap kali Tetsuya tidur. Sepanjang sejarah peristirahatan Tetsuya, baru kali ini dia punya mata panda lantaran tidurnya sama sekali nggak nyenyak.

 _Kampret lah!_

Tapi pagi itu, Seijuurou mendadak bertamu. Nyaris mengalahkan rekor jam ayam jago berkokok, cowok itu nongol dengan tampilan yang membuat Tetsuya melongo.

Mulutnya sampai nggak sempat nutup lantaran Tetsuya langsung kena sembur.

Tetsuya hanya diam mendengarkan. Sempat sakit hati gegara kena tuduh ngacak-ngacak hidup orang. Rasanya Tetsuya pengen ganti marah-marah.

"Nggak ngaca! Elu juga bikin hidup gua kacau, Nyet! Yang kena insomnia bukan elu doang. Gua juga!"

Pengennya ngomong gitu, tapi Tetsuya terlanjur gagal paham. Dia nggak tahu harus mikir apa, nggak tahu juga harus ngasih respon apa.

Sampai detik pas Seijuurou mendadak nangis, bikin Tetsuya nahan napas.

"Aku cinta kamu. Sekarang. Semoga sampai selamanya."

 _Ya Lord_! Tetsuya pengen ikut nangis. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama…

Lalu, nggak ada yang nyuruh, nggak ada yang nuntun, kaki Tetsuya bergerak sendiri. Maju ke arah Seijuurou. Tangannya megang tangan Seijuurou. Antara sadar dan nggak sadar, Tetsuya ngecup bibir Seijuurou.

Mukanya panas banget pas Tetsuya bilang, "Aku juga cinta kamu. Sekarang. Semoga sampai selamanya."

Astaga!

Gimana caranya jelasin bahagianya Tetsuya pas Seijuurou meluk dia? Pas Seijuurou nyium kening dia? Pas Seijuurou ngecupin pipi dia? Pas Seijuurou ngelumat bibir dia? Pas Seijuurou natap sambil senyum manis banget ke dia?

Rasanya lebih WOW dibanding gubuk reyotnya direnovasi jadi istana. Serius!

Pas Seijuurou tanpa permisi narik dia masuk rumah, Tetsuya nggak bisa nahan senyum.

Dan pas Seijuurou sengaja nutup pintu rumahnya, lalu mutar kuncinya sampai dua kali, di dalam sana, dua hati dua jiwa, praktis terkunci juga!

 **END**

A/N : [eeemmm… kenapa POV-nya Tetsuya jadi panjang banget? Karena Tetsuya susah dimengerti, lebih susah lagi dijelasin. XD Kenapa stop di adegan tutup pintu? Soalnya kalau saya terusin, bakal jadi scene 'kawin'. Jadi saya serahkan pada para reader untuk melanjutkan sisanya. ILU all. XD]


	5. Chapter 5

**BALADA TETSUYA : SEIJUUROU'S POV**

 **[part 1]**

Bagi Seijuurou, Tetsuya seperti tanah tak bernama. Tak berpenghuni, tak bertuan. Bebas, liar, mustahil dicari di peta, diterawang via gugel meps pun tak ketemu. Jelas masih perawan tak terjamah. Seijuurou bahkan sangsi ada yang mengenal. Melihat saja tidak pernah, apalagi sampai niat bertandang meski sekedar mengetuk pintu depan.

Tetsuya itu segalak hutan rimba. Segarang belatara. Sekokoh gunung. Sekeras batu. Napasnya saja sepedas _jallapeno_. Tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali, sumpah!

Membuat Seijuurou gatal, gemas, _geregetan_ , hingga bernafu masuk sampai pusat terdalam.

Labeli saja dia dengan sinting, gila, sakit jiwa, bodo amatlah! Seijuurou itu seorang pengelana. Seorang pencari. _Kepoer_ profesional. Observan murni. Peguasa sejati. Kalau mendadak ada sesuatu _anti-mainstream_ yang susahnya minta ampun untuk ditebak nongol di depan muka, jelas Seijuurou jadi penasaran setengah mampus.

Pertama kali masuk ke rimba Tetsuya, Seijuurou sudah menyiapkan seperangkat bekal krusial agar selamat lahir batin, sehat wal afiat dari masuk sampai keluar lagi. Mengingat darah biru mengalir deras di nadi, Seijuurou ogah _gusrak-gusruk_ macam orang mabuk. Pakai sopan santun ala bangsawan, baju necis, minyak _nyong-nyong_ , muka rupawan, senyum _cassanova_ , gigi kinclong, dan jampi-jampi _bujalajabu_.

Seijuurou bahkan sudah kenyang menghapal rumus basa-basi cap cowok buluk berdaki kalau-kalau Tetsuya perlu dirayu. Tapi saat melihat muka 'tembok baru jadi' Tetsuya, Seijuurou langsung yakin, berani gombal batako melayang.

Agaknya, Tetsuya harus diluluhkan dengan hati, bukan dengan puisi imitasi asal ngutil dari Mbah Gugel. Jadi Seijuurou hati-hati. Pintu depan diketuk dengan sopan, dibelai dulu, dielus penuh perasaan, sampai turun SIM (Surat Ijin Masuk) resmi.

Tapi, jangan remehkan pertahanan Tetsuya! Sudah dibelai dari atas sampai bawah, Tetsuya tetap _adem ayem_. Sudah dielus sampai jari Seijuurou mati rasa, Tetsuya masih _anteng_. Ibaratnya seperti brankas super yang diseret keliling Rio de Janeiro di film F &F. "Tak peduli seberapa banyak aku membelainya, dia tetap bergeming." Dikutip dari Tej (kira-kira).

Seijuurou kesal? Sudah berasap itu ubun-ubun. Akhirnya nekat jadi pilihan. Perkara Seijuurou nanti malah jadi korban, itu urusan belakangan.

Persetan dengan semua rayuan burung dara. Seijuurou memilih gelap mata. Jurus alternatif di _list_ paling akhir langsung diambil.

Mulutnya nyaplok!

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 9 Oktober 2017 [setelah melalui proses lamunan panjang selama berhari-hari. Masih dalam kondisi _'teracuni'_ hawa "Seijuurou memuja Tetsuya" meski dalam bahasa dan manifestasi yang berbeda]


	6. Chapter 6

**BALADA TETSUYA : SEIJUROU'S POV**

 **[part 2]**

MULUTNYA NYAPLOK!

Nekatnya, itu mulut nemplok langsung ke pintu napas yang dipasangi selot super anti maling.

Berhasil?!

Wuuuiiiiihh, jangan salah! Seijuurou dapat angin segar wangi vanilla, berhembus _semriwing_ pas pintu depan berderit terbuka. Dikit sih. Dikit banget malah. Tapi mending, daripada nggak sama sekali. Jadi Seijuurou tahu lawannya memang hidup. Bukan dirinya yang edan betulan lagi berdelusi sambil _ngusel-ngusel_ patung.

Yang bikin Seijuurou _excited_ , itu angin kagak panas, nggak pedas. Hangat malah, manis, bikin nagih.

Berhubung dia jenius, Seijuurou langsung dapat kesimpulan. Ternyata Tetsuya bisa dikerjai dengan cara begituan. Jurus nyaplok dijamin manjur. Biar itu pintu dibuka lebar-lebar, Seijuurou wajib gencar menyerang. Non-serampangan, kudu terancana, dan diperhitungkan matang-matang biar hasilnya maknyus.

Pertama-tama, Seijuurou mengetuk. Pelan-pelan, sopan, ditambah irama mendayu-dayu, sampai Seijuurou sendiri ikut terhanyut lantaran rasanya sebelas-dua belas dengan main-main Yupi. Wangi vanilla semakin pekat tercium. Tapi periodenya kelamaan, astaga! Seijuurou kehabisan stok sabar. Pintu baru terbuka seperempat, langsung didobrak.

Angin vanilla murni berhembus, nyaris membuat Seijuurou semaput. Seijuurou gagal paham. Minum Gin berbotol-botol dia tetap tegak. Disembur Tetsuya sekali saja dia sudah mau teler. Padahal ini masih pintu depan. Tambah lagi, Tetsuya memajang penjaga paling keras kepala. Seijuurou mendecih. Jadi dia harus melawan Ares juga? Bagaimana bisa kalau dia setengah mabuk begini?

Kena tampar itu sakit. Tapi lebih sakit nabok diri sendiri keras-keras biar otaknya nggak lari-lari. Jadi Seijuurou rela pipinya panas ngecap jari. Untung bola matanya nggak ikut mencelat keluar.

Biar anehnya nggak ketulungan, ogah nggak ogah, Seijuurou kudu maju. Seijuurou itu pejuang orisinil kualitas platinum, btw. Biar babak belur, dia wajib menang! Biar bonyok kiri-kanan depan-belakang, Tetsuya harus tunduk.

Kalau ini ujian, Seijuurou harus lulus!

Jadi Seijuurou menerjang maju. Siap bogem. Siap tendang. Siap gempur. Otaknya memindai gerakan lawan, menganalisis, sekaligus merancang serangan balasan.

Tapi lawannya gigih. Mereka bertarung macam gladiator. Tonjok, tendang, seruduk, sundul, berguling, bergulat. Tidak ada yang peduli medannya amburadul seperti habis diterjang angin puting beliung. Algojo Tetsuya baru menyerah saat Seijuurou memitingnya sampai tidak bisa bergerak dan sesak napas.

Seijuurou bangga? Jelas! Dominan sejak lahir kok diremehin!

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 10 Oktober 2017 [honestly, ini part lanjutan tanpa direncanakan, samsek, serius!]


	7. Chapter 7

**BALADA TETSUYA : SEIJUUROU'S POV**

 **[part 3]**

Seijuurou gerak santai. Dada membusung bak rentenir habis nagih utang. Leher tegak lurus macam beton penopang jalan tol. Tegang gegara menyangga kepala bengkak tapi ngeyel pingin mendongak. Untung itu leher nggak patah.

Lagi _takabur_ si Seijuurou. Padahal baru rintangan pertama, dihadapi sambil _keliyengan_ pula.

Seijuurou pindah destinasi. Jalan-jalan di jembatan mulus yang diapit 2 ceruk kembar di ujung. Ini jembatan halus bener. Kayak yang digosok pakai kawat cucian panci saban hari. Sampai putih kinclong, bikin mata silau persis sinar mentari pas lagi terik. Bisa awet bersih kayak gini pasti gara-gara nggak ada yang pernah lewat.

Seijuurou nyengir. Mumpung nggak ada yang jagain, cowok itu langsung nebar jejak merah-merah di sana. Mending kalau ditata rapi, dilukis cantik. Ini mah ngasal, penting rata! Depan-belakang, kiri-kanan, atas-bawah. Malah ada yang nyaris ungu saking nafsunya dia nempel kayak lintah.

Seijuurou ketawa setan. Pas dia tinggal, tempat itu udah belang. Sukurin! Kenang-kenangan _limited edition_ dari Mister Universe dijamin bandel, awet, dan susah hilang.

Seijuurou lagi nyandu ngasih cap di mana-mana. Ceruk kembar juga jadi sasaran. Ini ceruh dalem loh, sampai bisa dijadiin wadah sabun mandi batangan.

Sampai kemudian, giliran Seijuurou dibuat melongo.

Matanya nangkep pemandangan indah. Hamparan luas yang membentang. Dihiasai lekukan-lekukan cantik. Meliuk-liuk anggun. Ada 2 gundukan super mungil warna pink. Juga ceruk super imut yang bentuknya memusar ke dalam. Yang lebih penting, wangi vanilla, njiirr!

[sampai kemarin, ini masih kisah tentang 'Seijuurou Sang Pejuang'. Kenapa mendadak belok jadi 'Seijuurou in Wonderland'? -_-]

Coba-coba disentuh, rasanya halus, lembut, gembur. Ibaratnya tanah, sudah pasti subur. Kalau disebar benih unggul, bisa panen raya tiap tahun dengan produk jaminan mutu.

Seijuurou ngiler.

Barusan otaknya me _reset_ otomatis. Dari pejuang _switch_ ke mental penjajah. Ingat kalau lahannya tak bertuan, Seijuurou kalap. Misinya sekarang, tandai sebanyak-banyaknya. Jejak sana jejak sini. Cap sana cap sini. Nyaplok sana nyaplok sini. Seijuurou melantik diri sendiri sebagai Sang Tuan Tanah. Kasih patok dulu, perkara ganti profesi jadi petani, bisa diurus nanti.

 _Fix_!

Seijuurou betulan mabuk. Ini pasti gara-gara kabut racun vanilla yang menguar mengontaminasi udara. Ampuh bikin Seijuurou kerasan, terus malas pindah sasaran. Tapi, saat cowok itu lagi konsentrasi menancapkan patok ke lembah, ke parit sempit segitiga di kiri kanan, terus ke bawah, bawahnya lagi, batok kepala belakang Seijuurou kejedot sesuatu. Terasa lembut, tegak di belakang punggung.

Seijuurou menoleh, lalu bengong macam sapi ompong.

Ada pohon sakura!

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 11 Oktober 2017 [honestly, semakin aneh. Iya, saya tahu]


	8. Chapter 8

**BALADA TETSUYA : SEIJUUROU'S POV**

 **[part 4]**

Sejak dia lahir sampai sekarang, Seijuurou sudah jutaan kali lihat pohon sakura, sampai kembung itu mata. Cantik sih. Indah sih. Bikin tenang sih. Tapi nggak ada yang sampai bikin Seijuurou pengen meluk, ngelus, ngusel-ngusel, bahkan sampai nyiumin.

Sumpah, baru yang satu ini!

Seijuurou nggak sempat mikir lagi udah. Ini 'pohon sakura' punya kesaktian apa sampai bisa bikin kepalanya _blank_? Seijuurou langsung manjat. Batangnya dipeluk erat-erat. Pelan-pelan naik, lalu turun ke bawah, naik lagi, turun lagi. Begitu terus sampai dia coba-coba meluk puncak 'pohon' yang lagi berbunga merah muda.

Seijuurou ngakak, lantaran sukses ngerangkul semuanya!

Tapi yang luput dari perhitungan dia, pohon itu ternyata punya penunggu!

Pas lagi asyik-asyiknya nemplok di satu sisi pohon, niruin cicak-cicak di dinding, mendadak perutnya ditendang. Untung pegangannya kuat, jadi Seijuurou nggak nyungsep ke bawah.

Masalahnya, si pelaku nggak berwujud, nggak ada rupa. Repotnya lagi, itu penunggu nggak gampang nyerah. Gagal nendang, narik ke belakang. Gagal lagi, ganti jambak rambut. Kan susah mau ngelawan, kalau bentuk musuhnya aja nggak kelihatan!

Ya ampun! Rasanya Seijuurou kayak lagi diplonco sama setan. Seijuurou nggak melawan, cuma tetap berjibaku pegangan sampai makhluk astral itu capek sendiri, terus berhenti.

Perlu kalian ketahui, sodara-sodara! Ini bukan soal siapa yang paling licik! Tapi soal adu fisik!

Satu pukulan berhasil bikin Seijuurou limbung, nyaris terjungkal. Mukanya sampai melongok ke arah lain, langsung berhadapan dengan bibir jurang.

Jidat Seijuurou mendadak keriting. Jiwa keponya bangkit. Kenapa ada jurang di sana? Ada apa di bawah? Berdasar pengalaman nonton The Pirates of Caribean full jilid, 'harta karun' biasanya nyempil di tempat-tempat semacam itu.

Seijuurou nyengir.

Cowok itu memutuskan turun dari pohon setelah ngasih 1 stempel. Tanpa ragu sama sekali, Seijuurou langsung menuruni tebing. Si makhluk astral masih sempat menggaruk punggungnya yang telanjang, tapi Seijuurou nggak peduli.

Seijuurou merayap semakin ke bawah. Pegangan pada tonjolan tebing, melongokkan kepala ke bawah lagi. Seijuurou terkekeh girang saat melihat 'gua'. Kanan kirinya diapit barikade pegunungan berbukit. Pintu masuknya dipalang dengan perjagaan tingkat tinggi. Bentengnya tebal, kuat, dan tergembok rapat. Kalau dilihat-lihat, nggak bisa asal buka.

Belangnya Seijuurou berkelap-kelip, berbinar-binar persis lampu petromak baru beli.

Sarang 'harta karun'nya ketemu!

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 13 Oktober 2017 [pas part ini, saya sempat kehilangan arah. Ada yang sadar?]


	9. Chapter 9

**BALADA TETSUYA : SEIJUUROU'S POV**

 **[part 5]**

Seijuurou takjub! Berkali-kali berdecak kagum. Lanjut bersiul-siul, lalu tepuk tangan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pintar sekali Tetsuya memasang rintangan sebegitu banyak. Ares di pintu depan, kalau Seijuurou meleng, dia pasti sudah mati. Kabut racun vanilla di padang, kalau Seijuurou gagal konsentrasi, dia pasti sudah tumbang gegara mabuk. Lalu 'pohon sakura' yang ternyata angker, nggak lucu kalau Seijuurou kalah sama hantu.

Dan sekarang, mekanisme gembok benteng yang ruwetnya macam misahin keju dan coklat parut satu-satu. Tipe yang kalau disabarin malah nyuekin, kalau dibentak malah meledak. Nyebelin tingkat dewa!

Tapi Seijuurou malah ngikik. Diperhatikan baik-baik kerut-kerut kunci gerbangnya. Melingkar, berpusar, Seijuurou bayangkan seperti roda gigi. Seijurou mendengus. Tetsuya sungguh baik hati lantaran menyimpan kuncinya rapat di dalam. Jadi yang harus Seijuurou lakukan hanya melicinkan barisan roda gigi itu dengan…

Seijuurou menggapai-gapai. Dapat! Pelumas nomor wahid! Licin, steril, dan mahal!

Gerceplah dia! Menuang likuid itu ke target, ke jari, dan ke dirinya sendiri. Hitung-hitung antiseptik. Lalu memulai misi.

Awalnya susah. Roda gigi paling luar bergeming. Seijuurou membasahinya lagi, dikorek lagi, terus begitu sampai membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Di dalam sempit, pasti pengap. Seijuurou harus membuat jalan yang cukup renggang biar tidak sesak saat dia lewat.

Hanya saja, ada godaan lain. Bukan uap racun, bukan hantu. Tapi suara merdu. Seperti nyanyian para siren, menghipnotis, melumpuhkan, merusak otak. Seijuurou mati-matian konsentrasi. Sampai saat roda gigi paling dalam terbuka dan (tak sengaja) menumbuk satu tonjolan di dalam, nyanyian itu makin kencang, merdu, dan menggoda.

Mungkin otaknya memang sudah remuk. Seijuurou menerjemahkan lolongan itu bukan sebagai ancaman, melainkan undangan.

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 13 Oktober 2017 [di titik ini, saya merasa 'hilang'. Hiks…]


	10. Chapter 10

**BALADA TETSUYA : SEIJUUROU'S POV**

 **[part 6]**

Seijuurou dapat undangan! Undangan loh, undangan masuk! Mungkin sampai di dalam nanti SIM-nya turun!

"Bhwahahahahahaha…." Seijuurou ngakak setan.

Ogah nunggu kelamaan, cowok itu merangsek masuk, sebelum roda-roda gigi yang sudah susah payah dia buka nutup lagi. Selangkah ke dalam, Seijuurou nahan napas.

Ini jauh dari yang dia kira. Rasanya hangat, hampir-hampir panas, sampai Seijuurou cemas dia bakal terbakar. Tapi tempat ini sesak. Seolah dinding-dindingnya hidup, perlahan-lahan menyempit meski telah Seijuurou regangkan dengan mengerahkan seluruh cadangan tenaga dalam. Seijuurou bergidik saat membayangkan tempat ini punya pikiran sendiri, mendeteksi tubuhnya sebagai bakteri nakal yang perlu digencet, dilumat, dan digilas sampai bersih. Seijuurou bisa habis kalau cuma diam di tempat.

Lidah digigit, Seijuurou maju. Terseok-seok, terseret-seret. Tenggorokan menggeram, bibir meringis, mendesis-desis. Susah payah Seijuurou melangkah persis orang sekarat. Tapi di depan sana, Seijuurou melihat terang. Seberkas cahaya biru yang berpendar. Semudah membalik telapak tangan, Seijuurou terpesona. Mendadak pikirannya bersinar-sinar. Lagian, sudah terlanjur basah, nyelam aja sekalian!

Seijuurou semangat!

Sayangnya, Seijuurou lupa antisipasi. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak menyangka akan langsung menghadapi perlawanan brutal Tetsuya.

Maju selangkah, pantatnya disepak. Maju lagi, pinggangnya dilutut. Selangkah lagi, punggungnya dicakar. Tapi Seijuurou kekeuh maju. Maju lagi, kupingnya dijewer. Maju lagi, mukanya ditabok. Maju lagi, pundaknya digigit. Maju lagi, rambutnya dijambak sampai rasanya mau brodol.

Tapi cahaya biru di sana kian terang. Seijuurou lupa segalanya. Tujuannya cuma satu.

Ternyata peribahasa 'berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian' itu benar. Seijuurou berhasil sampai ke tempat 'harta karun', setelah rangkaian siksaan mental, lahir, dan batin.

Seolah-olah tempat cahaya itu sendiri dilahirkan, titik-titik biru terus bermunculan. Semakin lama semakin banyak, semakin berpendar, semakin terang, menarik obsesi Seijuurou untuk menggapai, meraih, merangkul, dan memiliki semuanya, utuh!

Hingga detik saat Seijuurou merasa begitu damai, begitu tenang, bahagia, dan tercerahkan, sampai-sampai dia pikir dunia seisinya tak lagi bermakna.

Seijuurou praktis memahami. Bahwa 'garang'nya Tetsuya cuma topeng dan jubah. Hanya kamuflase untuk mengelabui mata manusia. Sekaligus penjaga demi melindungi 'harta karun' yang paling berharga.

Karena Seijuurou sudah melihat, bahkan merasakan sendiri, 'sejatinya Tetsuya'.

Hangat. Manis. Lembut. Halus. Cantik. Dan luar biasa indah.

Tetsuya adalah rangkaian misteri. Seakan tak pernah habis, Seijuurou selalu melihat dan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda, menghadapi teka-teki yang jumlahnya setara total seluruh varietas koloni semut di bumi. Tak akan pernah cukup waktu seumur hidup Seijuurou demi memecahkan semuanya. Membuat Seijuurou berpikir dalam mode 'aji mumpung' dan 'selagi sempat, kenapa tidak?'. Praktis menarik Seijuurou datang dan masuk, lagi dan lagi, berulang kali.

Misteri Tetsuya adalah pesona langka, bisa jadi malah cuma satu-satunya.

Pesona yang membuat Seijuurou, secara sadar [lahir batin, sehat mental, jasmani dan rohani] sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri, ingin tetap tinggal di dalam, dan [kalau bisa] tak perlu lagi keluar.

 **END of Seijuurou's POV**

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 13 Oktober 2017 [saya baru sadar kalau nulis beginian juga perlu perjuangan, konsentrasi, dan fokus, terutama saat ngebut lantaran cepet pengen kelar]


	11. Chapter 11

**BALADA SEIJUUROU : TETSUYA'S POV**

 **[Special Part]**

Bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou itu penipu.

Mau di kota, mau di pantai, gunung, hutan, Seijuurou itu tukang ngibul. Jadi konglomerat sejak lahir? Itu bonus. Otak jenius? Dia lagi ketiban hoki. Muka ganteng? Dia menang lotre pas ada turnamen balapan fertilisasi.

Aslinya, muka tampan kelakuan setan. Makanya sejak awal Tetsuya sudah curiga. Muka Seijuurou itu tipe tampang banyak maunya. Lagian, itu kepala pinter kok dipake minterin orang?

Tambah satu lagi. Kadang-kadang, kalau semprulnya lagi kumat (masalahnya, intensitas kekumatan Seijuurou akhir-akhir ini jadi meningkat) urat malunya ikutan putus, gagal nyambung. Yang katanya bangsawan punya gengsi segunung, harga diri selangit, tata krama bak raja, heleh! _Prikitiew_!

Kalau nggak percaya, ini nih! Mana ada manusia beradab yang nge- _share_ kisah _private_ nya sendiri pas diwawancara? Nggak malu! Bangga banget malah. Kan bikin Tetsuya gerah! Mana namanya dibawa-bawa pula. Masih untung Seijuurou pakai logat alien, jadi Tetsuya _ngarep_ nggak ada yang paham itu cowok ngomong apaan.

Masalahnya, Seijuurou 'nyanyi' sampai 6 part! Udah nggak nyadar itu suara mirip kaleng rombeng, falsnya kelewatan, nada asal comot, biar sumbang asal jadi. Isinya detil banget pula! Dari _cover_ , daftar isi, kata pengantar, sampai daftar pustaka. Pas dituduh membuka aib, Seijuurou malah ngeles. Cowok itu bilang kalau dia udah _skip_ banyak. Minus sub-part pas Tetsuya gini Seijuurou gitu, pas Tetsuya jadi gini pas Seijuurou gituin, Tetsuya nganu gara-gara Seijuurou nganuin, dst, dsb.

Edan! Mulut Seijuurou emang racun!

Tetsuya kesel banget, sumpah! Merasa ternistakan jiwa raga! Makanya, _ntar_ pas cowok itu datang minta jatah, Tetsuya mau pasang tameng. Ogah buka-bukaan kalau ujung-ujungnya mulut Seijuurou nggak lolos sensor. Tetsuya siap tendang, tonjok, tabok, kalau perlu sampai Seijuurou gempor nggak bisa bangun.

Seijuurou itu muka tembok tukang maksa. Dibilang nggak boleh masuk, kunci dibredel macem maling. Sampai dalam diusir, tetap nyelonong masuk. Gasak tiap sudut sampai kenyang.

Iya, Seijuurou kenyang, Tetsuya kejang!

Makanya, Tetsuya pengen jadi diktator sekali-sekali. Biar Seijuurou tahu, Tetsuya galak dari lahir.

Mau masuk? Silakaaan~

Tapi sampai dalam, jangan harap Tetsuya sabar. Bakal Tetsuya bikin itu cowok lemes macam kerupuk kecemplung air. Bakal dia jepit rapet biar nggak bisa gerak. Terus dia peres maksimal persis _press_ mika. Dia bejek-bejek sampai sekarat, keringin sampai ke darah-darahnya. Biar runtuh itu kebanggaan dia, lebih bagus kalau nggak bisa bangun sebulan.

Biar tahu rasa!

Gini-gini, UKE TU SETRONG, Gan!

 **REAL END**

A/N : dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 21 Oktober 2017 [lewat satu minggu dari part terakhir. Honestly, saya sempat lupa belom buat pov-nya Tetsuya. Tapi yang ini udah melewati proses revisi di sana-sini. XD]

NB : dari part 1 sampai sini, ada yang nyadar nggak, kalo ini adegan R18+?! XD


	12. Chapter 12

**BALADA GOMBAL RECEH**

Pas bengong-bengong di café gegara hujan…

Seijuurou : "Sepi banget!"

Tetsuya : [datang dari belakang, nabok pundak Seijuurou] "Jangan bengong, Sei-kun! Ntar kesambet."

Seijuurou : [noleh] "Tetsuya, aku bengongin kamu aja gimana? Biar kesambetnya sama kamu juga."

Tetsuya : [berasa ada jangkrik lewat] "Dikira aku hantu apa?"

Seijuurou : [nyengir] "Kamu memang bukan hantu. Tapi kamu selalu menghantui kepalaku."

Tetsuya : [jangkrik yang lewat tambah banyak]

Seijuurou : [geleng-geleng kepala] "Astaga, berasa angker banget ini kepala. Bayangan kamu nggak bisa hilang, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya : "Sejujurnya, Sei-kun, dulu cita-citaku jadi pengusir setan."

Seijuurou : [nyengir ganteng] "Tapi udah nasibmu malah jadi istrinya setan, Sayang."

Tetsuya : "Sebahagiamu ajalah, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou : [ngakak]

Tetsuya : [ngirim chat di grup Rakuzan] "PENGUMUMAN! SEI-KUN UDAH WAKTUNYA DIRUKIYAH, SEKALIAN DIRUWAT. KIRIMKAN PASUKAN, ASAP!"

 **End**

 **A/N :** dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 13 November 2017 [based on true _chattingan_ dengan seseorang yang nggak boleh disebut namanya, dengan sedikit revisi… XD]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALADA ANTI-MATERI**

Pas Seijuurou mabok mekanika kuantum...

Seijuurou : [geletakan di sofa, baca Fisika Star-Trek] "Tetsuya, kau tahu Teori Annihilasi?"

Tetsuya : [nyender di sofa, lagi manteng baca buku, langsung melongo] "Hah? Annabalisasi?"

Seijuurou : "Annihilasi, Sayang." [ngacak rambut Tetsuya]

Tetsuya : [nggak mudeng pacarnya ngomong apa] "Aku tahunya Annabalisasi itu nama setan cewek yang filmnya kita tonton pas kencan kapan hari, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou : "Itu Annabelle, Tetsuya." [hembus napas] "Aku bicara soal salah satu disiplin ilmu fisika, yang cakupannya hingga ke sub-partikel terkecil di jagat raya." [jelasin pake' deklamasi berapi-api, biar dramatis]

Tetsuya : [matanya kedip-kedip, tambah nggak paham] "Sei-kun ngomongnya muter-muter, aku nggak ngeh. Aku lagi konsen baca biografinya Salvador Dali. Sei-kun ngomong aja sama tembok. Nggak usah peduliin aku!"

Seijuurou : "Dengerin dulu! Ini penting." [badanTetsuya diputar ke belakang, 2 tangan nyantol di pundak pacarnya, lalu ceramah] "Pertama, IPA dasar, tentang atom. Awalnya, atom yang dipercaya sebagai pertikel terkecil di dunia, ternyata punya sub-atom. Neutron yang bermuatan netral, proton yang bermuatan positif, dan elektron yang bermuatan negatif. Ingat?"

Tetsuya : [antara ingat dan nggak ingat, terpaksa ngangguk]

Seijuurou : "Sub-atom itu atau sub-partikel adalah materi. Dari sini, Tetsuya paham?"

Tetsuya : [antara paham dan nggak paham] "Hubungannya sama Annabalisasi apaan?"

Seijuurou : "Annihilasi, Sayang." [Seijuurou nahan diri biar nggak nyaplok pacarnya] "Teori ini didasarkan pada keyakinan bahwa setiap materi punya anti-materi. Jadi, seperti magnet punya 2 kutub beralawanan, bahkan sub-partikel juga punya lawan."

Tetsuya : [mulai bosan] "Terus?"

Seijuurou : [masih nahan sabar] "Proses annihilasi terjadi saat materi bertemu dengan anti-materi. Sekarang, coba tebak! Apa nama anti-materi elektron yang bermuatan negatif, Tetsuya?" [pasang seringai]

Tetsuya : "Gitu aja Sei-kun pake nanya?" [pasang muka songong] "Jelas aja proton yang bermuatan positif."

Seijuurou : "Bego!"

Tetsuya : "Kok bego?" [melotot, nggak terima]

Seijuurou : "Jawabanmu salah. Tebak lagi!"

Tetsuya : [dengus sebel] "An-tron?" [asal namain]

Seijuurou : "Ngawur! Masa' gitu aja nggak tahu, sih?"

Tetsuya : [langsung nyembur] "Sei-kun juga, masa gitu aja nanya, sih?"

Seijuurou : "Namanya positron, elektron bermuatan positif." [hela napas] "Tetsuya tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika elektron bertemu positron?"

Tetsuya : [cemberut] "Adu jotos kali."

Seijuurou : "Keduanya menghilang..."

Tetsuya : [langsung nyerobot] "Gitu doang?"

Seijuurou : "...dan menyisakan sinar gamma yang disebut _foton_."

Tetsuya : "Terus faedahnya apa?" [nanya skeptis]

Seijuurou : "Tetsuya, _foton_ dipercaya mengandung energi yang sangat besar jika dihasilkan dari partikel yang tepat. Misalnya, nuklir."

Tetsuya : "Nuklir itu bahan baku bom, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou : "Bukan cuma bom." [siap-siap ceramah] "Di tengah maraknya gerakan-gerakan hemat energi dan penyelamatan bumi yang dilakukan para aktifis lingkungan lantaran bumi diprediksi akan kehabisan sumber-sumber dayanya beberapa dekade ke depan, teori ini mungkin bisa jadi jawaban. Bayangkan! Beberapa tetes anti-materi yang dihasilkan dari partikel nuklir bisa menghasilkan energi yang cukup untuk menerangi satu kota selama setahun."

Tetsuya : [krik...krik...krik...] [membatin, "Terus butuh berapa triliun dolar buat membangun reaktor nuklirnya, Nyet?!"]

Seijuurou : [matanya bling-bling] "Keren kan, Sayang?"

Tetsuya : "Udah?" [balik badan, siap-siap mantengin buku, tapi badannya diputar lagi sama Seijuurou]

Seijuurou : "Belum." [tangannya megang pipi Tetsuya, senyum-senyum mencurigakan]

Tetsuya : "Apalagi?" [udah kesel akut]

Seijuurou : "Tetsuya, jika anti-materi bisa jadi jawaban untuk isu kehabisan energi beberapa dekade mendatang, sudah dari dulu aku meyakini bahwa Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya jawaban seumur hidup untuk membangun masa depanku. Bahkan tanpa penelitian, tanpa menggelontorkan triliunan dolar, pun tanpa membangun fasilitas mematikan yang bisa saja menelan nyawa sebatalion ilmuwan."

Tetsuya : [otaknya _blank_ gegara omongan pacarnya udah kayak orang ngelindur]

Seijuurou : "Tetsuya, kaulah anti-materiku. Pasanganku, penyeimbangku, takdirku."

Tetsuya : [udah nggak tahan, nyepak tangan Seijuurou, langsung balik badan] "Sebahagiamu ajalah, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou : [tetep ngeyel, meluk pacarnya dari belakangan, dagu nangkring di pundak Tetsuya, lalu bisik-bisik] "Jika beberapa tetes nuklir hanya mampu menerangi kota selama setahun, maka saat 'materiku dan materimu bertemu', pasti akan dihasilkan 'energi murni' yang bahkan mampu menciptakan sebentuk 'kehidupan baru'."

Tetsuya : [keningnya keriting, noleh ke belakang] "Sei-kun mabok?"

Seijuurou : [nyengir mesum] "Mau coba?" [nyuri kesempatan, nyium bibir Tetsuya] "Mumpung di bawahmu sudah ada _futon,_ kita bisa sekalian milih metode paling tokcer buat memproduksi _'foton'. Uke on top or doggy sty..."_

BHUGH! [suara buku gampar muka orang]

Tetsuya : "Sei-kun sinting!"

Seijuurou : [megangin hidung] "Anjir! Sakit, Sayang! Kalau hidungku patah, gimana?"

Tetsuya : "Implan aja sama pipa ledeng!"

Seijuurou : [ngacir ke kamar mandi, hidungnya mimisan]

 **END**

A/N : yang ini belom sempat dipost difesbuk sih. Untung nggak jadi, panjang banget soalnya. ^_^'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALADA SELIMUT**

Pasca tragedi hidung kena gampar…

Seijuurou : [geletakan di sofa, sudah bosan nongkrongin mekanika kuantum, tambah dicuekin pacarnya]

Tetsuya : [tengkurep di bawah sofa, khusyuk baca buku]

Seijuurou : [sudah nggak tahan] "Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya : "Hm…"

Seijuurou : "Lagi apa?"

Tetsuya : "Hm…"

Seijuurou : "Sayang, nggak lapar?"

Tetsuya : "Hm…"

Seijuurou : "Sayang, nggak ngantuk?"

Tetsuya : "Hm…"

Seijuurou : "Sayang, aku ajak nyebur sumur sama-sama, mau?"

Tetsuya : "Hm…"

Seijuurou : [kesel betulan] "Tetsuya lagi apa sih?"

Tetsuya : "Sstt!" [melototin Seijuurou] "Sei-kun, jangan berisik! Aku lagi konsen tingkat dewa."

Seijuurou : [ngelongok ke bawah sofa, terus kepo] "Lagi baca buku apa?"

Tetsuya : "Tentang Michaelangelo." [jawab sambil melototin foto The Creation of Adam] "Aku ingin melihat lukisannya langsung."

Seijuurou : [mendadak nyengir] "Ide bagus, Sayang. Ayo, liburan ke Vatikan! Akan aku bawa kamu ke _Sistine Chapel_. Kamu bisa melototin Adam dan Eve sepuas matamu." [mendadak dapat ide] "Apa sekalian saja kita nikah di sana? Kedengarannya menarik. Jadi, kapan kita berangkat? Besok juga bisa."

Tetsuya : "Nggak, terima kasih." [pasang muka malas] "Kapan-kapan aja, Sei-kun. Besok aku masih ada kuliah." [balik mantengin buku]

Seijuurou : [kesel gegara dicuekin, bengong lagi] "Tetsuya, apa kau tahu mayoritas karya Michaelangelo cenderung menampilkan laki-laki telanjang?"

Tetsuya : "Tidak semua, Sei-kun. Lihat saja Pieta!"

Seijuurou : "Yang tertutup rapat di Pieta cuma Bunda Maria, Sayang. Patung David bahkan dibuat telanjang bulat." [nyengir] "Versi asli The Last Judgement malah sempat bikin heboh gereja. Kalau bukan karena revisi Daniele da Volterra yang menambahkan kain penutup di area-area _private_ yang terekspos, bisa jadi lukisan itu gagal nampang di langit-langit Sistina."

Tetsuya : "Masa Medici." [niup poni] "Homoseksualitas dianggap tabu dan amoral, tapi menjamur dan lazim ditemui di mana-mana."

Seijuurou : [nyengir girang gara-gara nggak dicuekin lagi] "Jadi Tetsuya tahu kalau Michaelangelo 'punya' [bikin tanda kutip dengan jari] pacar cowok?"

Tetsuya : "Namanya Tomasso de' Cavalieri." [hela napas] "Michaelangelo menjadikan cowok itu sebagai inspirasi beberapa lukisannya. Beberapa ahli menilai bahwa The Dream merupakan gambaran Tomasso sendiri. Mereka sering berkirim surat yang berisi puisi, soneta, atau _madrigal._ Perasaan mereka berdua pasti sangat dalam karena salah satu surat yang dikirim Michaelangelo untuk Tomasso berbunyi…"

Seijuurou : [mendadak nyela sambil natap pacarnya] "... _Aku ingin menjadi kain yang menyelubungi tubuhmu._ "

Tetsuya : [mendadak kicep, mukanya merah, salting] "Iya, yang itu." [langsung balik badan, nutup buku, siap-siap ngacir] "Sekian kuliah soal Michaelangelo. Sekarang…"

Seijuurou : [gercep, nyergap Tetsuya, nindih pacarnya di bawah] "Sekarang, aku ingin menjadi selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhmu, Sayang."

Tetsuya : [ngerjapin mata, nelan ludah, deg-degan parah] "Aku sudah punya selimut, Sei-kun. Jadi nggak perlu repot-repot…"

Seijuurou : [nyium rahang pacarnya, satu tangan narik selimut] "Kalau begitu, biarkan selimutmu menyelimuti kita berdua."

Selimut ditutup.

Tetsuya cuma sempat jerit.

 **END**

A/N : [akhir yang sangat tidak jelas sekali, iya saya tahu. Yang ini juga belom sempat dipost di fesbuk, btw XD]

Madrigal : [singkatnya] lagu cinta.


	13. Chapter 13

**BALADA ULER**

 **(Tetsuya's POV)**

Seijuurou punya peliharaan baru.

Seingat Tetsuya, kapanpun cowok itu memelihara sesuatu, normal abnormal, faedah unfaedah, wajar nggak wajar, hidupnya yang selalu jadi korban. Kacau balau, kalang kabut, kocar kacir, dll, dkk…

Dan sekarang, 'pet'nya lumayan bikin pusing.

'ULER'.

Warnanya kuning ngejreng campur putih. Albino. Agresif. Hiperaktif. Berisik. _Smart_ (dipertanyakan). Lidahnya nyabang.

Setahu Tetsuya, ' _smart'_ dan 'lidah cabang' itu kombinasi yang berbahaya. Komplit!

Awalnya, Tetsuya nggak ngeh apalagi curiga. Tetsuya malah nggak tahu samsek 'dia' peliharaan barunya Seijuurou. Tetsuya biasa aja, orang udah kenal lama. Jalan berdua, ayo. Diajak main, oke. Tapi masalah muncul pas Tetsuya kelepasan curcol.

"Kise-kun, besok aku mau bawa Nigou ke dokter hewan, sekalian perawatan. _See?_ Bulunya udah kusam. Dia juga sering garuk-garuk, jangan-jangan dia kutuan. Aku khawatir Nigou sakit gigi juga gara-gara semalam ngemut lollipopku yang jatuh ke lantai."

Pagi-pagi buta Seijuurou malah nampang, langsung narik Tetsuya padahal dia baru melek. Tetsuya dimasukin salon, dipakaiin baju mahal, sarapan di restoran bokingan, kencan seharian, nginep pula di villa pribadi pinggir pantai.

Pas ditanya, Seijuurou enteng jawab. "Ryota bilang kamu waktunya perawatan. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu emang agak kucel tadi pagi. Kamu pasti lagi banyak pikiran, butuh _refreshing_ , makanya aku ajakin nge- _date_. Seneng, kan?"

Seneng apanya? Pas nyampe' rumah, bentuk Nigou malah semakin amburadul mirip genderuwo gegara mandi lumpur sama anjing tetangga.

Tetsuya sabar.

Pas Tetsuya (khilaf) nitip pesan saking udah keburu-buru. "Kise-kun, dedlen novelku mau jatuh tempo. Otakku macet. Aku kena sindrom WB. Astaga, kepalaku sakit sekali! Kalau Kise-kun ketemu Sei-kun, tolong sekalian bilang nggak usah datang ke apartemen. Aku mau semedi."

Tengah malam, Seijuurou malah ngapel sambil nyeret seregu dokter, lengkap dari dokter umum sampai dokter saraf.

Pas ditanya, Seijuurou malah pidato. "Ryota bilang kamu kena sindrom sakit kepala akut. Kenapa kamu nggak pernah bilang? Kalau kamu kenapa-napa, terus aku nggak tahu, gimana? Kalau kamu blablabla…."

Semalaman Seijuurou ceramah, besoknya Tetsuya diamuk editor.

Tetsuya (masih) sabar.

Pas Tetsuya spaneng, tapi malah diajakin nongkrong. "Kise-kun, malam ini aku mau ngerjain tugas kelompok sama teman-teman. Aku nggak bisa main, sori."

Baruuu aja nyalain laptop, mendadak Seijuurou nongol di pintu kelas. Mukanya merah, rambutnya tambah jegrik. Cowok itu kalap.

Pas ditanya, dia malah marah-marah. "Ryota bilang kamu pergi karaokean bareng teman-teman kamu! Kenapa? Kencan kemarin kurang mahal? Kamu mau jajalin dugem? Oke, silakan pilih! Hawaii? LA? Las Vegas? Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Tetsuya cengo. Besoknya, kelompok Tetsuya disidang dosen.

Ubun-ubun Tetsuya berasap.

Akhirnya mereka berantem. Tetsuya mogok ngomong sama pacarnya. Si 'uler' dibentak. "BILANG SAMA SEI-KUN, AKU NGGAK MAU KETEMU! AKU NGGAK MAU DIGANGGU! AKU MAU SENDIRI DULU!"

(Lagi-lagi) pas tengah malam, Seijuurou jadi kriminal. Tetsuya diculik, dibawa ke Raja Ampat. Disekap di kamar, seminggu nggak pulang. Tiap bangun tidur, Tetsuya encok dan nggak bisa jalan. Jangan-jangan tulang pinggulnya dislokasi jadi harus digendong ke mana-mana.

Pas ditanya, Seijuurou malah nge-drama. Mukanya dimelas-melasin persis kucing minta ikan asin. "Ryota bilang kamu rindu aku. Aku juga rindu kamu. Aku nggak bisa jauh dari kamu. Aku nggak tahan kamu diemin. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu. Jadi, gimana kalau pulang dari sini kita langsung nikah?"

Tetsuya meleduk!

Uler kampret! Yang didengar A, yang keluar Z! Jauh, Gan! Tapi kalau Seijuurou bisa sampai begini edan, cowok itu pasti dibisiki setan 'kompor' juga.

Awas aja! Kalau ketahuan siapa oknumnya, bakal Tetsuya _ignite pass_ petasan LPG 3kg, langsung ke muka mereka!

 **End**

 **A/N :** dipost sebagai status fesbuk pada 23 Oktober 2017. [racauan ini berawal dari promp yang dilempar Mak saya, Narakura, di grup. Tapi ngelemparnya bukan buat saya sih… XD]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus!**

 **BALADA KOMPOR**

 **(Seijuurou's POV)**

Seijuurou cengar-cengir.

Cowok itu melototin bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Rambutnya udah rapi, kan? Tadi udah dikasih _wax,_ disembur pakai _hair spray_ juga, jadi dijamin nggak bakal balik jegrik kayak duri landak kalau ketiup angin.

Mukanya gimana? Nggak ada jerawat nyempil, kan? Mukanya nggak berminyak, kan? Tadi udah cuci muka sampai 5 kali soalnya. Kurang ajar bener kalau ada debu yang masih nekat nempel. Lalat sama nyamuk aja dijamin kepeleset.

Seijuurou tambah maju, mukanya nyaris nempel ke cermin.

Keningnya bebas keriput. Cek. Alisnya nggak kecukur. Cek. Nggak ada kantong mata. Cek. Flek-flek hitam tanda penuaan dini? _None._ Bulu hidung udah dicabut. Dagunya halus mulus. Bibirnya nggak kering. Sip!

Dia udah cakep kuadrat. Mundur selangkah, Seijuurou angkat dagu. Jas putih, celana putih, dasi merah, bros merah, mawar merah di saku, pantofel putih kinclong harga jutaan yen.

Heh! Pasti nggak ada mempelai pria yang bisa nyaingin kegantengan dia.

Pasca gerakan penculikan yang dia rencanakan hanya selang 1 menit 1 detik kelar laporan terakhir Ryota, yang berujung pada ajakan nikah di tengah kasur super kusut, bantal guling mabur, dan lembaran-lembaran baju amburadul, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini, selang sebulan kemudian, dia dan sang kekasih tercinta -secepatnya- akan diikat secara sah atas nama Tuhan dan hukum sebagai sepasang suami-istri (atau suami-suami?).

Bodo amatlah! Penting sekarang, dia dan Tetsuya nikah.

Padahal waktu itu nyali Seijuurou sempat ciut lantaran Tetsuya ngamuk. Muka kucel baru meleknya ditampol sama bantal, terus dibekep pakai guling. Dadanya dipukulin, lengannya dipelintir, rambutnya dijambakin, perutnya mules kena _sleding_. Seijuurou nyaris angkat tangan gegara Tetsuya kalap.

Tapi pas Seijuurou berhasil meluk pacaranya di tengah kasur, Tetsuya malah nangis. Sesenggukan, makin lama nangisnya makin kencang. Seijuurou cuma bisa membelai punggung Tetsuya, mencium kepala dan pipinya, lalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta.

Seijuurou bingung. Kepalanya nggak dirancang buat menghadapi situasi macam begini. Lebih gampang menangin tender daripada nenangin uke yang mood-nya gampang naik turun.

Asal tahu saja. Biar Seijuurou menguasai banyak bahasa populer di dunia, tapi ada 2 bahasa yang Seijuurou sama sekali nggak mudeng.

1\. Bahasa bayi

2\. Bahasa uke.

Seijuurou udah nggak yakin. Tetsuya nangis nggak berhenti-berhenti. Ajakan nikahnya nggak dijawab-jawab, dan kemungkinan bakal jadi kenangan. Meski diungkapkan dalam situasi dan kondisi yang sangat nggak beradab, tapi Seijuurou serius 1000%.

Seijuurou udah hampir nyerah, hilang harapan. Cowok itu beringsut menjauh, mau ngajakin Tetsuya pulang ke Jepang. Tapi baru saja dia bergerak, mendadak Tetsuya meluk leher dia, lalu berbisik dengan suara serak.

"Aku mau nikah sama Sei-kun."

Lhah? Serius, nih? Nggak salah dengar? Kupingnya nggak mendadak budek gegara habis digampar pakai bantal, kan? Kalau ujung-ujungnya iya, kenapa pakai kalap segala?

Seijuurou gagal percaya. Tapi pas dia natap wajah Tetsuya yang merah, nyengir malu-malu tapi mau, Seijuurou pengen salto!

Tuh, kan? Kaan?! Dia bilang juga apa. Teorinya valid. Bahasa uke emang susah dimengerti. Makanya Seijuurou ngangkat asisten penerjemah khusus bahasa uke biar bisa memahami pacarnya tercinta.

Jadi yang terpilih sebagai agen ganda, sohib terdekat Tetsuya, Kise Ryota. Meski cowok itu sendiri nggak pernah sadar udah dilantik sepihak sebagai agen spionase khusus Tetsuya.

Bukan gara-gara nggak ada orang lain. Tapi Ryota punya kecerdasan dan nyali yang mumpuni untuk jadi mata-mata, terbukti dengan kemampuan cowok itu ngintilin Tetsuya ke mana-mana, termasuk kuping dan hati yang tahan banting menghadapi mulut cabe Tetsuya.

Masalahnya, laporan Ryota sering _annoying._ Susunannya acakadut. Ngomongnya berantakan kayak pakai kode. Makin nggak bisa dipaham lantaran ekspresi mukanya gampang berubah kayak _channel_ tivi.

Bukannya mudeng, Seijuurou malah puyeng. Makanya cowok itu melantik asisten lagi, yang bisa menginterpretasi laporan Ryota.

Lalu terpilihlah, Aomine Daiki.

Bukan apa-apa. Daiki udah lama pacaran sama Ryota. Jadi cowok kulit cincau itu pasti paham Ryota ngomong apa.

Sekali lagi, analisis Seijuurou benar.

1\. Bukti pertama, laporan pertama.

Ryota bilang, "Sepertinya Kurokocchi lagi galau deh. Dia tadi ngeluhin soal Nigou juga. Kurokocchi bilang dia waktunya perawatan. Udah kusam, dekil, terus sering garuk-garuk. Masa' sih dia kutuan? Padahal kemarin aku baru peluk-peluk dia. Kalau aku ketularan kutuan, gimana?!"

Seijuurou melongo. Lebih ke nggak paham, dibanding kaget pacarnya kutuan.

Lalu Daiki nyerobot sambil ngunyah keripik kentang, "Berarti Tetsu waktunya nyalon tuh. Anterin dia ke salon. Beliin baju baru. Masa' bajunya Tetsu itu-itu doang? Punya pacar konglomerat, tapi baju dapet dari pasar loak. Kalau Tetsu kena penyakit kulit, gimana? Sekarang aja udah mulai garuk-garuk. Sekalian ajakin kencan, _refreshing_. Tetsu lagi banyak pikiran kali. Kecapean dia. Makanya kulitnya ikutan _stess_ , jadi kusam, nggak bercahaya. Kulitnya Tetsu kan putih. Kalau jadi redup, ntar disangka adek gue."

Seijuurou mendelik, bergidik juga. Ih, amit-amit punya kakak ipar cowok buluk!

Seijuurou langsung gercep. Telepon mamanya, nanyain salon terpercaya langganan beliau. Sebelum keluar cafe Seijuurou ninggalin selembar uang nominal paling gede di meja.

"Thanks infonya. Itu traktiran." Seijuurou nyambar kunci mobil. "Gue balik dulu."

" _No prob,_ Bro." Daiki ngangguk santai.

Tapi pas punggung Seijuurou udah nggak kelihatan, cowok itu ngakak sambil nyiumin pipi Ryota. "Kamu pinter banget, Yang. Cerdas!"

Ryota bengong, nggak mudeng cowoknya ngomong apa.

2\. Lalu, bukti kedua. Laporan kedua.

Ryota lari-lari sampai nyaris kesandung. "Akashicchi, Kurokocchi lagi sakit ya? Tadi pas ketemu, wajahnya pucet banget. Dia juga keringetan dingin. Oh, Kurokocchi juga bilang kepalanya sakit banget. Kena sindrom... sindrom apa ya? Pokoknya gitu deh. Akashicchi nggak mau nengokin? Kurokocchi sendirian loh di apartemen."

Seijuurou kaget. Pacar kesayangannya sakit?

Belum sempat Seijuurou nginterogasi Ryota, Daiki mendadak nongol. "Bukannya gawat tuh? Sindrom sakit kepala? Jangan-jangan Tetsu kena penyakit saraf. Dulu kakek gue juga gitu, sering sakit kepala. Awalnya dikira sakit kepala biasa. Pas udah parah banget, baru ketahuan beliau ngidap tumor otak."

Muka Seijuurou langsung pucat. Nggak pakai pamit, cowok itu langsung meluncur ke apartemen pacarnya. Di jalan, Seijuurou ngontak semua dokter rekan papanya, lalu dia paksa ikut ke apartemen Tetsuya.

Ternyata Tetsuya sehat wal afiyat. Cuma pusing biasa gara-gara masuk angin. Tapi menurut hemat Seijuurou, masuk angin itu gaswat. Kalau anginnya nggak bisa keluar, malah bisa ngundang penyakit-penyakit lain.

Dikira Tetsuya lagi kondangan, ngundang-ngundang segala?

3\. Terus, bukti ketiga. Laporan ketiga.

Ryota datang sambil manyun-manyun. "Akashicchiiiii... Kurokocchi nggak mau aku ajakin maiiin. Dia bilang sibuk, mau kumpul sama teman-temannya. Katanya mau ngerajin tugas kelompok. Masa' ngerjain tugas rame-rame sih? Ngerjain tugas apa karaokean?"

Kuping Seijuurou langsung panas.

Daiki (lagi-lagi) nyerobot. "Namanya tugas kelompok ya dikerjain rame-ramelah. Tapi kalau yang ngerjain banyak, pasti cepet kelar. Emang tugasnya sebanyak apa sih? Baru semester 4 juga. Tapi kalau udah kumpul-kumpul biasanya bikin lupa waktu. Kelar nugas, capek, penat, terus butuh hiburan. Pasti bakal ada yang ngajakin main. Karaokean, jalan-jalan, _clubbing._ Emang nggak papa tuh? Tetsu kan tipe orang yang susah nolak ajakan teman."

Seijuurou meleduk! Dadanya panas, kepalanya mendidih. Cowok itu langsung angkat kaki.

Dari belakang, Daiki teriak. "Woi, Akashi! Yang mau bayar ini siapaaa?!"

Seijuurou balas teriak. "Lo bayarin dulu! Ntar gue ganti!"

Daiki misuh-misuh gegara nggak bawa dompet.

4\. Bukti keempat. Laporan terakhir sebelum penculikan.

Ryota nangis. "Huweee... Aku dibentak Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi marah sama Akashicchi! Tapi aku yang kena sembur! Salahku apaaa?!"

Seijuurou bengong. "Emang Tetsuya bilang apa?"

Ryota nangis makin kencang. "Kurokocchi bilang nggak mau ketemu Akashicchi. Kurokocchi bilang mau sendiri dulu."

Kening Seijuurou kribo. "Tetsuya bilang gitu?"

Ryota cuma ngangguk.

Seijuurou balik nanya. "Terus salah gue apa?"

Belom sempat Ryota buka mulut, Daiki udah nyahut duluan. "Bro, ini masa-masa genting. Uke yang lagi ngambek kudu ditangani dengan cara yang benar. Kalau nggak, masalahnya bisa tambah runyam."

Seijuurou mendengus. "Masalahnya, gue nggak tahu kenapa Tetsuya marah ke gue."

Daiki berdecak. "Bro, uke marah tu bukan berarti marah betulan. Bukan berarti lo punya salah betulan."

Seijuurou ngangkat sebeah alis. "Maksud lo?"

Daiki pasang muka sok penting. "Yang selama ini gue pelajarin dari tingkah pacar gue, sering kali apa yang keluar dari mulut uke berbanding terbalik sama yang hatinya rasain."

Seijuurou bersidekap.

Daiki nyeringai. "Dengan kata lain, kalau dia ngambek artinya dia caper. Kalau dia bilang nggak mau ketemu artinya dia kangen."

Seijuurou mengernyit nggak yakin. "Oke, kalau gitu gue samperin dia sekarang."

Baru maju satu langkah, Seijuurou balik lagi ke belakang. Ditarik Daiki ternyata.

" _Wait, wait!_ " Daiki megangin lengan Seijuurou. "Jangan asal cabut aja! Lo kudu punya strategi. Emang lo mau Tetsu lepas?"

Seijuurou langsung emosi. "Ya, nggaklah!"

"Makanya, lo kudu tenang dulu." Daiki ngerangkul pundak Seijuurou. "Gue tahu Tetsu itu tipe uke yang nggak bakal luluh sama cara-cara biasa. Kalau lo frontal, Tetsu lepas. Kalau lo halus, Tetsu nggak ngeh."

Seijuurou mengernyit curiga. "Kok lo tahu pacar gue susah dimengerti?"

"Soalnya gue kenyang liat lo pusing ngadepin dia." Daiki berdecak. "Minimal lo siapin sesuatu yang disukai Tetsu dulu, bikin _surprise,_ baru ngapel. Tapi yang ini kudu spesial. Kalau bisa yang _anti-mainstream_ , soalnya Tetsu lagi ngambek. Lo kan jenius. Masa' nggak tahu?"

Baru juga Daiki tutup mulut, strategi mateng udah terprogram di otak Seijuurou.

Jadi begitulah asal muasal penculikan yang dilakukan Seijuurou. Kalau diingat-ingat sekarang, jadi pengen ketawa. Ini nih yang namanya _'penculikan berkah, akhirnya nikah'._

Seijuurou lagi nyengir, saat pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Muka cincau Daiki nongol di kolong pintu.

"Selamat ya, Bro. Nggak nyangka, lo malah dapet _doorprise._ " Daiki nepuk pundak Seijuurou.

Seijuurou cuma nyengir sombong.

"Terus gimana sama gue?" Daiki mainin alis, naik-turun. "Masa' bayaran gue cuma makan kue pernikahan lo doang? Penasehat kepercayaan lo nih."

Seijuurou mendecih. Cowok itu lalu ngambil amplop dari laci meja. "Tiket pulang-pergi Jepang-Bali untuk 2 orang. Reservasi hotel Rakuzan selama seminggu untuk 2 orang atas nama Aomine Daiki, termasuk akomodasi selama lo di sana."

Daiki ngakak girang. "Thanks, Bro. Lo emang sohib gue." Lengannya terentang lebar mau meluk Seijuurou.

Tapi... DZIIIINGG!

Gunting merah bikin mata Daiki juling. Cowok itu nelen ludah. Hampir aja! Nambah selangkah lagi, bocor jidat dia.

Daiki nyengir sambil angkat tangan di bawah pelototan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou bahagia, Daiki ikut bahagia.

Sayangnya mereka berdua nggak tahu, Tetsuya ada di balik pintu. Dalam hati, Tetsuya nyeringai kayak setan. "Oknumnya ketemu!"

 **End**

 **A/N :** part yang ini blom sempat di-post di fesbuk. Tapi untung juga nggak jadi post di fesbuk, soalnya jadinya panjang. XD


End file.
